bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Vesroia part 2
Bakugan New Vestroia part 2 Vexos and Resistance Helen-"where am I ?!" looking around in a Desert area "Kyogre where did you send me?!" Kyogre-"to New Vestroia" Helen looked around- "looks like a abandon Desert to me!" angry holding the Bakugan Kyogre-"well it wasn't this abandon!" yelling back Helen-"we might as well walk around we're lost" getting up "why am i here again?" Kyogre-" I need help to stop the Vestals, they invated New Vestroia and to do that i need a Human Partner" Helen-"so you picked me?, but-but i dont know a thing about Bakugan" Kyogre-"so i haven't battle with a human over 160yrs" Helen-"your a old Bakugan" teasing Kyogre-" so! and no im young!" A ship like plane landed near them Helen-"what the?...." Kyogre-"let's hide" Helen-"good idea" they hid behind a boulder and sneak behind them A boy in red with a mask with blond hair and another boy in brown stepped out the ship Kyogre-"the boy in red is a Hunk" Helen-"shush" covering the Bakugan whispering The guy in brown heard something and walked towards the noise Helen-"keep qui....et" she looked behind her to see the boy ???-"Master look what i found a human girl" pulling Helen by the arm "and a Bakugan" Kyogre-"put her down you creep!" circling the boy's face like a fly Boy with mask-" Is she a Ressistance?" Helen-"what's a Ressistance?" trying to pull away Boy in brown-"Your not a ressistance?" letting go Helen-"If i was you think i would ask?!" Kyogre-"Helen let's leave" Boy in brown-"not until we brawl" something on his arm lit up Helen-"whats that?" Boy in red-"its a gantlet and judging by how your looking you dont have one" he took off his gantlet and threw it to her "keep it" Helen-"thanks uh...." Boy in red-"Spectra" Helen-"Spectra...." *Kyogre's right he is a hunk" while putting on the gantlet Boy in brown- "Im Gus Grav, are you Ready?" Helen-"Ready, i think..." Gantlet-"Gantlet activated" Gus- "Gantlet power strike" while putting in his ability card Helen-"um...." Gantlet-"gantlet activated" Helen-"Gantlet power strike" while putting in a abilty card Gus-"Gate Card set" throwing down a card "Bakugan Brawl stand Vulcan" A huge brown Bakugan got up Vulcan-"do your worst" Helen-"we cant beat that thing!" 0.0 "we're dead" Kyogre-"not really, send me in, Aquas can beat a Subterra Bakugan!" Helen-"but if you get hurt..." Kyogre-"dont worry ill tell you what to do" turing into ball form in her hand Helen-"okay" Kyogre-"first things first say bakugan brawl Kyogre stand" Helen-"okay Bakugan Brawl Kyogre stand" throwing the Bakugan like May throws her Pokeball in Pokemon. A Huge wale took Kyogre's place and it flew up in the air Kyogre-"This is the end for you Vulcan!" Helen-"wow so cool!!' in Awe Gus-"ability Activate Subterra Reactor" bosting Vulcan up by 100gs (now Vulcan has 400gs) the ground rised up Kyogre-"now Helen!" Spectra-*Thats's a legendary Bakugan way older than Pyrus Dragonoid* Helen-"um... Ability Activate Water Blast!" Kyogre is now 450gs (before she was 400gd) Kyogre-"Helen use double Ability!" Helen-"Double Ability Water Cannon plus whirlpool!" A whirlpool trap vulcan then a cannon hit him hard and turn back to ball form Gus life meter went down Gus-"What?!" Kyogre- turn back to ball form and return to Helen's hand Kyogre-"good job, we're almost done" Gus-* how did she?.......that Bakugan is ancient* ???-"Vexos get away from her" Everyone turned around to see a boy in a red jacket with brown Hair with some other kids Gus-"Not the Ressistance......." Helen-" oh there the Ressistance" looking at them Kyogre-"is that...omg it's aquas Elfin!!!!" looking at the shortest boy's shoulder Aquas Elfin-"Kyogre cool!!" Helen-"you know that Bakugan?" Kyogre-"duh im the older sister" Helen-"oh my god your boh related?" shocked Kyogre-"kind of we act like we are,it confusses other Bakugan" Spectra-"hahaha if it isnt the other Ressistance" A girl with orange hair-"what's going on here?" Gus-"just a harmless brawl, cant hurt can it?" Boy with brown hair-"unless your a vexos taking other's Bakugan" Helen-*taking Bakugan but they dont look the type to do that....* Kyogre-"they could be the one's stealing my friends" Helen-"is that true?!" Spectra-"...yes..." Gus-"but knowing that we can't let you go free can we?" Kyogre-"throw a gate card Helen" Helen-"huh?" Kyogre-"we'll finish this battle to the bitter end" Helen-"got it" nodded "gate card set!" A Aqua gate card was thrown to the ground "Bakugan Brawl Kyogre stand!" Kyogre stand and the huge whale appered with waves and lightning everyone in the ressistance were speechless looking at the Bakugan Boy with purple hair-"its huge" H elen-"gate card open Water Twister" it made Kyogre go up by 200gs (kyogre now 600gs)"ability Activate Water Blast" (now 700gs) the water hit Vulcan hard finishing it off Spectra-*that is the Bakugan Kyogre of Legend it created Seas for Aquas to live in but hide from others*"let's go Gus" Gus-"Yes Master Spectra..."then he looked back at Helen "this is not over" Helen glared at him when he left The boy with purple hair ran to her -"are you okay?" Helen-"yep I"m good...wait Dan Kuso?" the boy with brown hair and a pyrus Bakugan was on his shoulder "yes?" Helen-"its me Helen Rika, oh wow Im a friend of Shun Kazami" Dan-"wow now i remember you went you went to the same school as us in the 3rd grade" Helen-"yep and this is Kyogre my Bakugan" Kyogre-"nice to meet you" Dan-"this is Drago"the Dragonoid on his Shoulder hoped onto his hand Drago-"Hello Helen and Kyogre" The boy with purple hair-"Im Baron, that's Marucho, and that's Ace and our leader Mira"pointing to the short Blond,the green hair boy and the Orange hair girl Mira-"nice to meet you two, why dont you join our team?" Helen-"what is your team so far I learned of Vexos and Ressistance and I dont know what they do" Marucho-"we're the Ressistance we save the Bakugan" Ace-"from those people you just battle the Vexos" Helen-" so the Vexos was the one's stealing all Kyogre's friends....sure i'll join" Barron-"yay we got a new member!!" Helen-*we have no other place to go plus I know Dan and Kyogre knows Elfin so we should be safe* Kyogre-"so Aquas's Elfin what happen to the rest of the Bakugan" Aquas Elfin-"Kidnapped by those evil Vexos" Kyogre-"oh i see,Helen we have to save them" Helen-"yep" agreeing Mira-"that's the attitude I want to hear, let's go back to base you must be tired after all that" Helen and Kyogre-"Finally a place to stay!!" Everyone laughed as they walked to the base. Vexos Base............... Spectra-"we found another threat other than Dan Kutso,her name is Helen Rika and the Bakugan the ancient Kyogre" Prince Hydron-"have them eleminated and bring the Kyogre to me" Spectra-"yes your highness" bowing To be continued........ Category:Stories Category:Bakugan Stories